


The Death of a Bachelor

by Bam4Me



Series: Havin A Grand Ol' Time [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom!Radek, Dom!Rodney, Domme!Miko, F/M, I simply like D/s, John is with everyone, Kitten!John, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No DADT, Not A BDSM verse though, Open Relationships, Owner!Miko, Pet Play, Polyamory, Seriously John is the subbiest of subs, Sub!John, Tentacle Mystery Box Toy, bottom!John, kitten play, mentions of Tentacles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being on a floating city with what could be the last humans you ever live with. But... John's finding that relationships are actually pretty easy once you've settled them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

After that first night between the five of them, things suddenly got easier than it’s been in years.

 

John couldn’t even tell you how long it’s been since he’s had an actual relationship, not since Nancy, and even then, that was a monogamous, closed relationship with one single person. This is so much bigger, and more complicated, and terrifying, and amazing, and absolutely perfect. No wonder the last one had failed, because this is how he wishes things could have gone, because maybe that one would have lasted.

 

That’s okay, because this was so much funner.

 

He feels like he’s found something that he’s been missing for years now, and he doesn’t want to give it up. He feels confident; in something other than his work, that is. For once, he feels as though he knows where he stands with someone.

 

Four someone’s, to be exact.

 

***

 

With Rodney, it was easiest.

 

Well, that’s to say, it came quickest. Well, actually, John had come quickest, but that’s different.

 

He’s been his best friend for years now, and that first night together -alone, that is- had been like a building explosion coming to peak. John is pretty sure that Rodney agrees with him, it’s been so long since they could actually lay down with someone and have an honest conversation after fucking each other’s brains out.

 

It might sound weird, but maybe it’s just because of their actual jobs, but for once, John is actually relieved to be able to talk shop in bed with someone, without them constantly talking about how worried they are about him doing dangerous things, for once he could talk about what’s going on with his marines -see; complaining- and ask him about lab projects with the expectation that he’s going to rant at him for five minutes before calming down almost as soon as John draped himself over his chest to take a nap.

 

John’s found that curling up there after a nice day, listening to him rant, something he’s heard so often by now that it’s actually soothing, is an amazing way to fall asleep. Rodney must agree, because he always fell asleep that way too.

 

There was something so fucking easy about knowing that you’re best friend was the one behind you when you were getting your ass turned pink. Or over their knee. It was… so much less humiliating than John had pictured it to be, and Rodney was so much more willing than John had expected.

 

They were the fastest, possibly the easiest, but that doesn’t make them the best.

 

***

 

It was a little awkward that first day after the original night, when both John and Evan had come into their shared office the next morning, looking at each other for a few seconds, before they could both feel their cheeks going red.

 

Of course, they weren’t ashamed. The only thing John was even slightly ashamed of, was the absolutely  _ wanton _ way that he’d been unable to hold back every desperate noise out of his mouth the night before. He wasn’t ashamed of anything else, and he didn’t think Evan should be upset at all.

 

Which is why he’d decided to make the first move on that one. He wasn’t fully sure if Evan  _ would _ make the first move, not on a superior officer at least, so when John finished his morning’s paperwork early, and realized Evan had already finished his as well, but was quietly sitting at his desk until John was done, John had thrown caution to the wind.

 

He was still sore from the night before, but it was in a good way.  _ Such _ a good way. He spun the man’s office chair around, looking him right in the eyes while he slid one leg over Evan’s and locked their lips together. Evan got with the program quick as anything, and John hoped no one came in through the door while Evan was sucking his air out through his mouth, both hands exploring John’s backside and pulling them tight together. 

 

It was not something John regrets in the slightest, but he wished he could have done it after their work hours, so he could have pinned the man to his bed, riding him like he’s sure Evan had to be thinking about with the way he was grinding down against his dick right now. He’s still sore from the night before, but he thinks that Evan would be just the right size to ride him hard and not care how much pain he’s in later.

 

Like John’s said before, he can take bigger. Much bigger.

 

When they pulled back for breathe, Evan was watching him lips, swollen from kissing, and slick from his tongue. “Is this alright, Sir?”

 

John raised one eyebrow, feeling a little lightheaded. “Is that who you want me to be?”

 

John could play the dominant role… if he needs to. He’s pretty sure he can at least.

 

Evan gave him an easy smirk though, one hand coming up so he could trace John’s lower lip, so red and full now. “No, I just like teasing you.”

 

His mouth was back on John’s, and John couldn’t hold back the shaky, unstable moans at the feeling. He always liked kissing. It’s nice.

 

But, no matter how much he loves this, it’s not the best.

 

***

 

Miko had come to him, after Rodney and Evan, but on a stressed out day. John could feel his muscles tight, and his feet sore, and he wanted to lay down in a bathtub of saltwater, letting it pull the soreness out of him.

 

Miko had taken one short look at him, and the circles under his eyes, and told him to follow her.

 

He could say no, but that voice wasn’t one he felt like arguing with. It was one that sounded like it would be soothing to listen to, to do as it bids. He thinks he knows what Miko is going to give him before she does it.

 

In short order, he’s lying, fully naked, on her bed, stomach down, while she uses those small, but so powerful hands to massage into his thigh muscles. It feels so good, he’s making those same little breathy moans he’d been that first night, body relaxing while he let her take care of him in a way no one’s done in years, if at all. It makes him pliant and gooey on the bed below her, and before he knows it, he’s snoring into the overly soft pillows, still lying there where she put him.

 

When he woke up later, the room looked a little different. The lights were still dim, but as he groggily sits up, he’s noticed that she’s moved some of the other furniture around in the room. She has a nice, overstuffed chair there, and it’s got a pillow next to it. Something huge, and he’s pretty sure it would be comfortable to sit on.

 

When she sees he’s awake, she puts her tablet down on a table, next to a tray of what must be food. John can smell it, and his stomach lets out a grumble. She smiles at him, and even though he could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment at the loud noise, he smiled back a little, still sleepy and unsure of himself.

 

This wasn’t a dire situation, and he knew this was to relax him, so he allowed himself the luxury of a slow wake up, taking in his new surroundings with curious eyes. He’s never been in Miko’s room before.

 

She seemed satisfied with his hunger and curiosity, and held out one hand, clicking her tongue lowley, “Come here, pet.”

 

John was curious about that. No one’s ever called him pet before, and he doesn’t think he’ll protest in the slightest. It seems as though that’s a comforting thing that you could expect from someone like Miko, and he quite liked it.

 

He decided to play along. If she wanted a pretty little pet, he’s sure he could give her that. He crawled to the edge of the bed, and instead of standing up there, he cautiously lowered himself to the ground, still on all fours. He didn’t miss the pleased look on her face while he crawled across the room towards her.

 

He’s thought about this before, and he was never sure why someone would want to be a pet. It seemed so degrading to crawl on all fours to please someone.

 

_ Seemed _ , being the key word. This wasn’t degrading in the slightest. He felt elated, and when he stopped by her chair, not quite on the pillow yet because she hadn’t told him to, and let her run a soothing hand through his hair with her hands scritching gently against his scalp, he felt downright loved.

 

And he could tell, even without having been together long enough to even be considered dating, she loved him, right now, kneeling at her feet with a look of pure trust in his eyes, and he thinks that he might love her like this is turn.

 

She had fed him from the palm of her hand that day, calling him a ‘good boy’ and ‘pretty kitty’ when he had done her bidding from his comfortable spot curled up on the pillow;  _ his _ pillow. That’s his spot now, and he’ll be damned if that honor goes to anyone else.

 

And, just so you know, John had been right. She had a strap on collection, though she didn’t use it on him that night, but he soon realized that being on his knees for this woman could have many, many meanings, and he couldn’t wait to discover them all.

 

***

 

Radek was amazing.

 

Seriously. No one else could put up with Rodney on a regular basis and not throttle him. That right there says something, to be perfectly honest.

 

He always knew the best person to barter with if you needed something, and he always have good booze -that’s like, such a high proof that one shot will make your head spin. Radek is such an amazing person.

 

Which is why, him in bed, was entirely a surprise. It had taken John more than one time with him to fully figure him out. Their first time had been after Miko, when John have been loitering around the lab, waiting for someone to pay attention to him before he got bored and wandered off to play with his new favorite tentacle mystery box toy by himself. Radek had taken one look at his bored face, called him a troublemaker, and said he’d play with him instead.

 

John had been eager to try.

 

Radek had already made it perfectly clear that he wanted someone he could talk to outside of bed. Someone he could rant about Rodney to -and John was a  _ very _ good person to rant about Rodney to- and actually have reply to him without waiting for permission to speak every time. It simply wasn’t a relationship Radek had wanted for himself.

 

That’s okay with John, if he wanted that he could easily go back to Miko. She didn’t ban him from talking, but she didn’t encourage it either. She liked using baby talk though, which both amused, and made him feel like the kitten she thought he was. It was amazing.

 

But Radek wasn’t like that. He liked a nice conversation… and apparently, was into some  _ rough shit _ while he  _ was _ in charge.

 

John was quickly becoming used to hiding rope burns on his body while in the showers with the other men. Seriously, the other night he had a dream where Radek was tying him up, which isn’t all that weird, but he just  _ kept _ going, and it never ended. Do you know how boring being tied up is? Very.

 

The fun parts don’t ever come till  _ after _ .

 

John let out a little sigh, laying back on the bed while Radek made easy work of a diamond pattern across his stomach. He leaned over as far as he could, and nipped at Radek’s thigh, quickly getting a smack to his exposed ass for it. “Don’t be a brat, John.”

 

John sighed again, trying to settle back down. “I gotta pee.”

 

Radek looked entirely unamused. “Seriously?”

 

John nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Well then, you know your safeword.”

 

John whined a little. He didn’t wanna safeword out, and he didn’t have to pee  _ that _ bad, and if he did, Radek would be more likely to spank if he got annoyed with him while trying to get him back into the bondage. Of course, there was no punishment whatsoever for safewording, Radek had made that perfectly clear, cause that’s an icky, manipulative, way to play, and Radek didn’t play like that.

 

John liked that about him. 

 

But still, John didn’t want a spanking. These weren’t his ‘happy fun time’ spankings that Rodney gave him that made him hard and desperate. These were the ‘you’re in trouble’ spankings, the ones that made it hard to sit the next morning.

 

These were the spankings that he sometimes asked for, when he felt all pent up and nervous about things and needed something to help him release all that energy out of him.

 

Radek was very good at giving these spankings. Sometimes, John didn’t know how to ask for them, so he goaded his Dom into them.

 

Just like all the other Dom/me’s in his life right now, Radek gives him something entirely different than everyone else does -though, he’s not sure if Evan is a Dom. He likes being in charge, but it’s different in a way- and it’s something utterly irreplaceable that John doesn’t want to go without. Even if he has to deal with boring bondage tying. Ugh.

 

But, as is, this isn’t the best.

 

***

 

You know what is the best? The absolute best thing to come out of all of this -other than the tentacle mystery box toy, which  _ is _ arguably the best out of everything, and something he never wants to lose- the one thing that he thinks he would cry over if he lost?

 

Those quiet nights, when he didn’t need to ask Radek for a spanking to help him feel grounded, and he didn’t get on his knees so he could crawl and be a ‘good kitten’ for the most amazing owner in the world, when he didn’t feel the need to ask Rodney to fuck him into a wall so hard he saw stars, the nights when Evan didn’t pin his to a bed and goad him into rough housing with him till they were both breathless and exhausted.

 

His favorite, the  _ best part _ , were those quiet nights, when they -even Ronon and Teyla- all piled into one room and watched movies, sending mocking words at each other. When John was liable to be pulled into a cuddle pile between all of them, the ones he really could feel himself falling for, and just,  _ being _ with them.

 

That, was the best, and the thing he loves the most about this, because he doesn’t  _ only _ want to be with them while they’re fucking him or putting him on his knees, he wants to be with them when he’s happy, and relaxed.

 

That’s the best thing.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
